Tsukino Rin
'Tsukino Rin '(月野凛) is a main character in the DreamS anime Illusionary Girl. She is 15 years old and known as one of the most powerful Illusionary Girls in Yumeria, being one of the only Illusionary Girls at Level 5.4. Rin was born on February 7 and is an Aquarius. She has long blonde hair that is tied with white ribbons near the end of her hair and blue eyes. She is 152cm tall and her blood type is O. Rin is voiced by Akimoto Miharu. Appearance Rin has long blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair is mainly in two pony tails on each side, tied with a white ribbon. Her casual clothes compose of a white shirt with high collar and half-arm-length sleeves. She wears a blue coat over her shirt. The coat's shoulder parts are puffy and ruffled on their ends. A red ribbon and a gold bell rest above her chest. Her skirt is two layer-ruffled and cyan in color. She also wears black tights and a pair of boots which is about knee-length. In her uniform, she wears white tights instead of black. Background Her background is currently unknown, but it is speculated that she is "cold and heartless" because she suffered a lot of bullying ever since she was a kid because of her poor family background, and had no friends. Personality Rin is usually emotionless and even hostile to everyone else. Basically, she becomes a cold blooded killing machine. Due to her being bullied all her life and being rejected by her entire family for no reason at all, Rin became an emotionless killing machine whose heart was full of raging hatred. She only is seen to get along with Alice, Maiko and later Maika, because they are the only ones who truly like her and want to be friends with her, which is the only time Rin is seen to be "normal" and cheerful. Weapons, Abilities and Fighting Styles Rin was classified as Level 5.4 at the age of 10, being the youngest known Level 5.4 Illusionary Girl. She uses two cutlasses, and can summon up to 100,000 cutlasses at the same time when she wishes and due to her light weight, she is capable of moving at an incredible speed, which even leaves behind after-images and therefore, invisible to normal eyes. Her usual special move is «Whirlwind» which consists of a single swing with a two-handed cutlass from bottom-right to top left, the swing being similar to a whirlwind and repeatedly do this action, causing a tornado, which can cause an impact so great that the witch's dimension can also cause an earthquake and can destroy the dimension, thus destroying the witch. She also has another special move called "Tsumujiguruma". Rin first crouches and then jumps up high, turning her body in mid-air, thus accumulating power to their weapon. Once she reaches the ground, she unleashes a heavy, horizontal 360 degrees slash and hitting anyone in the area around her that is unfortunate enough to get in her way. Though it is a ranged attack, the attack deals a large amount of damage and also causes a stun effect on everyone hit by her. She does not use this move often unless needed or when she feel that they are in great danger. Character Songs #Scorching (with Suzuki Alice) Category:Female Characters Category:DreamS Anime Category:Magical Girl Anime